


right through you

by allthefadinglights



Series: three's a crowd [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Formula 2 RPF, Motorsport RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, hands kink, marcus and mick team up against callum, thats really the only plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthefadinglights/pseuds/allthefadinglights
Summary: Callum has... a thing for rings. Specifically, the black ones they were offered by the FDA. He doesn't have one, but Mick and Marcus hadn't refused it, however, and Callum is starting to get convinced those things are the bane of his existence. It's actually ruining his life.
Relationships: Marcus Armstrong/Callum Ilott/Mick Schumacher
Series: three's a crowd [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078691
Comments: 2
Kudos: 81





	right through you

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I have returned with another instalment of these three. I have also transferred my previously anonymous works to this account and as you can see, this is part 3 of the series that is now officially a series. I would recommend reading these in order so if you haven't read the other 2 yet, do that first. It'll make it much easier to keep up.
> 
> And to all of you absolute angels leaving comments - thank you so so much. It means the world to writers to get feedback in any shape or form and I appreciate it more than I can tell!

Callum has... a thing for rings. Specifically, the black ones they were offered by the FDA, but Callum had turned the offer down, didn't feel like he needed one to keep track of his sleeping pattern or heart rate or whatever the use of it was. He hadn't been listening when they'd been given a lecture of information about it. Mick and Marcus hadn't refused it, however, and Callum is starting to get convinced those things are the bane of his existence. It's actually ruining his life. Okay, fine, maybe he's exaggerating a little, but it's becoming a serious problem when all he does in a FDA meeting is stare at Marcus' hands and not notice anything else going on. He's started borrowing Gianluca's meeting notes - who's happy to help because he likes being a know-it-all - because that ring on Marcus' fingers is sinful and distracting. Just makes him think about the things he wants those fingers to do to him. Which is highly inappropriate for a meeting because he can't be thinking about that, should be thinking about brake shapes and deltas.

Gianluca kicks him in the shin under the table and Callum throws him a nasty look. He was totally paying attention to whatever's going on with the powerpoint right now. He catches Marcus' eye, who smirks like he knows exactly what's going on and what Callum is thinking about, carefully wiggles his fingers - which would look like a regular sort of waving to anyone else but Callum knows it's not. It's more of a promise. It takes every last bit of self control he has to not make up an excuse and drag Marcus out of the room and to the bathroom right now. The smug expression on Marcus' face says that he knows what he's doing to Callum, picking up his pen and twirling it between his fingers. Callum tries to convey with his face how much he hates Marcus right now as Marcus picks up his phone and sends a text, judging by the quick tapping and the fact that he puts it down straight after. 

The meeting takes far too long for his taste, but they're not done yet as they're all dragged down to the factory again for more informational lectures. Callum's getting tired of it. He just wants to get back to his apartment, get in the shower and get off on the image of Marcus' hands with that godforsaken ring. Finally, they're free to go and Callum breathes a sigh of relief. He's about to dash the hell out of the factory but a hand on his arm stops him, a hand that turns out to be Marcus', judging by the thin fingers and the black ring. "You might wanna come back to mine instead," Marcus says, nothing in his voice betraying whether or not he's planning on teasing Callum some more or if he's gonna get what he wants. So he follows Marcus to his apartment, too preoccupied by his thoughts to notice the other car parked nearby, a car he should know very well. 

As soon as they've both stepped inside, Callum slams the front door shut and pushes Marcus up against it, biting at his neck. "I hate you so much," he gets out when his mouth isn't busy sucking on Marcus' skin. 

"Oh, are you getting started without me?" Callum lets go of Marcus, turns around to narrow his eyes at Mick. He looks decidedly unbothered by the whole situation, too used to his two boyfriends having a high sex drive. It's hardly the first time he catches them going at it, their three-way relationship including one on one sex in case one of them isn't there to join in the fun. Mick is also wearing his black ring, notices Callum's eyes flicking down to it. "Oh, we've noticed you have a thing for these," Mick says casually, leaning sideways against the doorframe as he raises his hand, wiggles his fingers. Callum can't help himself, walks over to Mick and pulls him into a deep kiss. Mick's not usually the type to dominate anything, but he presses Callum against the wall with a thigh between his today. It's hot, he should do it more often - but Callum loses his train of thought shortly after as Marcus joins them, pushing Mick's leg out of the way to cup Callum's dick through his jeans, grinning when he sees Callum realise it's the hand with the ring. 

"Teaming up against me?" Callum manages to say between kisses. "That seems a bit unfair."

"If you're still forming sentences, we're not doing a good enough job - don't you think, Marcus?" Marcus hums his agreement and leads Callum along to the bedroom, pushes him down on the bed. Mick's right behind him, both of them looking down at Callum. Marcus straddles him, just long enough to undo his jeans and tell him to take off his shirt, pulling his jeans and boxers down and leaving him naked on the bed. He feels very underdressed, compared to Marcus and Mick - only Mick has lost his shirt so far. "Shall we get started?" Mick suggests and Marcus nods in agreement. Clearly, they have something planned. Briefly, Callum remembers the text Marcus sent earlier and realises it must've been to Mick. 

"What are your plans here?" Callum asks. He doesn't like being out of the loop, especially not when it comes to Marcus and Mick. He's usually the one making plans. Marcus tosses his own shirt away and settles between Callum's legs. His jeans provide some great friction as Callum raises his hips, tries to rut against him. Marcus kisses him deeply, a kiss that's all tongue and completely unrefined but it doesn't matter, because Callum's hard and he wants to get off, wants to know what they have planned for him. He whines when Marcus pulls away and gets on his knees beside him, Mick kneeling on his other side. They seem to be communicating something and Callum, personally, thinks they're not paying enough attention to him so he lets his hand drift down to his dick, starts stroking himself slowly until a hand grips his wrist and pulls his hand away from his dick, Callum protesting loudly. 

"None of that," Marcus says, leaning down to wrap his lips around the head of Callum's dick. Mick kisses Callum as Marcus gets to work and while it's bordering on too much, Callum's familiar with this and he enjoys it every single time, loves both his boys endlessly, which is probably a bit too sappy a thought while you're getting sucked off and kissed into oblivion at the same time. As it turns out, that's definitely not all they had planned for him, because Marcus pulls off, a string of spit connecting his mouth to Callum's dick for a second, and Mick pulls away as well. Callum's about to protest again - really, he's the only one fully naked here, they should at least be paying some attention to him - when Mick drops the bottle of lube on the bed and he can't help but moan because he's pretty sure he knows what they're up to now. 

He's right, because Marcus slicks up his fingers as he switches places with Mick, pulls Mick in for a quick, filthy kiss that's all tongue, before Mick reaches down to spread Callum's thighs, giving Marcus better access. The anticipation's killing him as Marcus, for some reason, insists on teasing him by just lightly dragging his finger over his hole. "Marcus," he whines. "Will you just get on with it."

"Someone's impatient," Marcus grins, but he stops teasing and pushes the tip of his finger in. Callum only realises it's the one with the ring when he feels cold metal against his hole and it makes him squirm, Mick watching him closely. Callum hasn't even noticed he's closed his eyes until he feels a hand on his dick and his eyes fly open again, seeing the flash of black on Mick's hand as he strokes Callum hard and fast. Between Marcus pushing his fingers in and out and Mick's hand on his dick, it doesn't take Callum very long to get to the brink, gasping out his boyfriends' names as he comes, spilling over Mick's hand and his own stomach. He completely blanks for a few minutes, white noise filling his head as he tries to get his limbs to cooperate. When he feels like he can actually use his brain and his limbs again, he realises Mick and Marcus are getting each other off, jeans shoved down just far enough to get a hand on the other's dick as they're breathing hard between kisses. Callum's still too fucked out to join them, but he enjoys the view and the sounds they make. It doesn't take them long to come, Mick first, gasping as he spill over Marcus' hand, but manages to keep his hand moving on Marcus' dick, who kisses Mick to muffle his moan as he comes as well.

"I don't think I can ever look at those rings the same," Callum says as Mick and Marcus cuddle up against him. They're all covered in come to some degree and in desperate need of a shower, but that can wait a little while longer. Callum wants cuddles first. 

Marcus grins up at him. "As long as you don't get distracted during meetings again."

"No promises," Callum says lightly. 

"Maybe I'll just text you a picture of mine instead," Mick adds on his other side and Marcus reaches over to smack him. "Okay, fine, I won't. Meetings are important, gotta focus." It sounds so insincere it has them all laughing, though Callum knows Mick might just send him a picture of his hand wearing the ring anyway.


End file.
